Yo mamma joke battle
by fears up side
Summary: Grievous and Nute Gunray have a yo mamma joke battle,WHO WILL WIN?
1. It begins

all of the jokes u are adout to see came from 

Gunray stared the General down, he was about to battle this cyborg for control of the most amazeing award in the history of the trade federation...The yo momma joke grand champion title.The general walked in.  
''Ah good you made it.''  
''You wont have the title of champion for long Gunray my people have natural abilities to talk about others moms.''  
''Oh,prove it.''  
''I will.''

it begins

A battle droid spoke up,''standard rules apply keep it clean, and keep small children and pregnant women away, you may begin.''

Grievous started,''Yo momma so fat that people jog around her for exercise.''  
''Not bad,but,try this.Yo mamma so hary you almost died of rugburn at birth''  
''That was cold even for you.Yo mama so stupid when your dad said it was chilly outside, she ran outside with a spoon''  
''Yo mama so stupid she could trip over a cordless phone.''  
''Oh, playing hard ball well I can play to,Yo mama so fat when she steps on a scale, it read "one at a time, please"  
''Yo mama teeth are so yellow traffic slows down when she smiles.''  
''Now its personal,''Grievous spat slaming his fist into the table.

so who will win,Grievous,Gunray find out in the next chapter!


	2. new comers

''Yo mama so fat she went to the movies and sat next to everyone,''Grievous spat, He and Gunray had been at it for hours and they were both eqaly good.

''Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!''Gunray bit back.

Dooku opened the door.''A yo mamma joke battle and I wasn't invited.''

''Yo mama so skinny she turned sideways and dissapeared,''Grievous continued like Dooku was never there.

The duel went on for a week and neither were begging for mercy yet.An explosion rocked the ship,and a star destroyer boarded.Darth Vader and Emperor Palpitine alonge with dozens of storm troops entered.

A roger droid blurted out in a geto tone ''Dang sucka you is **UGLY**.''

''How dare you speak of the emperor that way!''Vader roared

''What makes you assume he was talking about me!?!''

''Well I-uh-I-he is rite your face is freaken messed up,like someone was painting and threw up on it.''

Well now Vader Dooku and the emperor r there PLZ R&R I don't know how to improve if I am not told what I messed up on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will someone plz randr the fic I take anonymous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. almost killed

Sry fr the slow update enjoy.

"Yo mamma is like the two suns of tatoine stare to long and you go blind!!!'' Grievous was on his A game he and vicroy were the only two realy putting up a fight.

"Yo mamma is so fat that yo daddy didn't say'I do' he said "I clame this land in the name of'!"Gunray snarled,Grevous was good but he, at least in his eyes, was better.

"You so ugly the when the u were born the doctor didn't know witch end to slap!!!''

''Just because I had a birth defect doesn't make me any less of a person"he sobbedbowing his head.Grieous went over and patted him on the back.

"It'll all be ok Gunray...once you get a face lift!''

The droids al howled at the Generals remark.

"At least I have a face.''

The whole ship was silent the emperor closed hiss eyes so not to see what was about to happen.Vader turned around to not see what was about to happen and Gandolf put away his pipe,wait Gandolf where did he come from??"

"What did you say?"

"At least I have a face,"he repeated his voice filled with venom.Grievous picked him up by the throught.

"don't go there you'll live longer……..At least until you have to look at your mom again!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH,"a droid laughed and the yo mamma jokes went on.

ok short chap,and the second to last please keep the crying to urself. Anyway next chap a champion will be crowned and I want u the reader to decide,who do u want to win,Vader Palpitine,Gunray,Grievous,or Gandlof.review or PM ur vote.


	4. WINER U NEVER SAW COMEING seriosly

now the moment uv all been waiteing for the winner!!!!!!!

Grievous billowed out his next joke,"Yur moms like a truck,big,loud and has realy rank exaust."

a battle droid spoke up''The writer has no insperation for this chapter so now the winner will be announced and you can all go home.''he paused for effect''The winner is, Fredfred Burger!

"I-I win,yes,I like yorgert and nachos,yes.Hey mister can you eat this?''

"Eat what,'' the old fart-I mean your mom-I mean Palpitine asked.

"Yo momma jokes yes."

-----------------

an so they all tod Fredfred about eating yo momma jokes,but that my friends is a stor for another time R&R!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!1


End file.
